flyfffandomcom_de-20200213-history
AOE-Ranger
Der Aoe Ranger ist eine der Klassen die am wenigsten in flyff gespielt werden, nur 1vs1 rms werden weniger gespielt als Ranger denn vielen vergeht die Lust darauf schon wenn man hört das die Aoe skills des Rangers einen cooldown haben, was man allerdings dazu sagen kann ist das der Ranger wohl eine Klasse ist die sehr viel spass macht da man mit den f tasten känmpft. Builds: Was es zu den Builds noch zu sagen gibt: der Aoe Ranger ist ein Tank Aoe hit and Run war nie so effektiv wie beim Elementor, besonders seit Ice Arrow die Gegner nicht mehr verlangsamt. Nun kommen wir zu dem Grund warum ein Aoe Ranger einer der Builds ist der auch ohne fs lvln kann, nach dem Blade bekommt er für 1 dex die höchste block und missrate, heißt man bekommt wenig schaden ab, nicht weil man viel def sondern eine hohe Blockrate hat, ausserdem gehen die schläge der Mobs auch recht oft Miss heißt man bekommt manchmal gar keinen Schaden ab und da man schneller als Ranger auf eine hohe Blockrate kommt als ein KNight zu viel def kann ein Ranger schon früh oder sogar ohne fs lvln, nur eben nicht emhr so gut. Eklärung der Werte: str: erhöht schlagstärke mit axt schwert knuckel und staff, also für uns unütz(da wir Bogen haben und der Schaden kommt durch dex) sta: erhöht def hp und fp( das bissen def kann man gebrauchen und hp sind immer gut, fp brauch man nicht) dex: erhöht schaden des Bows, die Hitrate, Block- und MIssrate sowie den attack speed und die critical rate( schaden des Bows, Block, Missrate ist es was wir brauchen, der rest kommt für den Aoe Ranger nicht infrage) int: erhörht skillschaden von Mages,Eles,Psys und einigen BP skills, jedoch nicht den der Rangerskills, die werden durch dex erhöht, erhöht mp( ja Ranger skills brauchen mp, aber int ist verschwendung muss man halt nach jeder 2 aoe einen refrecher nehmen int aoe bps hams auch nich viel besser) Build 1 Pur dex str:15 sta:15 dex:xxx int:15 Am Anfang schwierig da man da noch keine so hohe Block und Missrate hat,ab 65 gehts dann langsam aufwärts und man kann höhere Mobs aoen, ab ca. lvl 75 Blockt man dann das Meiste Build 2 high dex str:15 sta:30-50 dex:xxx int:15 Man kann am Anfang besser lvln als der pur dex Build da man doch mehr hp und def hat man wird aber auch erst dann so ab 85 genauso viel Blocken wie ein pur dex auf 75 und an den schaden des pur dex kommt ihr auch nicht heran dafür wieder später besser da die Monster mehr ziehen Das sind meiner Meinung nach die Builds die sich zum lvln eignen wer mehr sta machen will weil er unsicher ist bitteschön, man wird dann aber später am langsamsten lvln Bei den Builds könnt ihr es ecuh aussuchen ob ihr die höchste Block und Missrate und schaden raushaut dafür dann aber bis mindestens 65 auf Buffs angewiesen seid und dann später alles Blocken wollt, oder ob ihr immer sorgenlos durchs leben läuft aber nie so gut sein könnt wie ein pur dex build. Skillung: Man bekommt den ersten Aoe skill schon auf 50 solltet aber noch nicht damit lvln, trodzdem gehört er max weil ihr ihn braucht ab 60. Dann bekommt ihr eure nächsten beiden Aoe skills und auf 70 bekommt ihr dann den letzten Aoe skill. Die skills haben wie schon gesagt einen colldown von 3 Sekunden deswegen müsst ihr sie auf f tasten belegen, und setzt die skills dann in einer Reihenfolge ein. Ice Arrow Flame Arrow und Piercing Arrow werden gemaxt auf Master natürlich Speacial Bow Mastery, wer pvp was reißen will skillt Silent Arrow und Triple Shot, der rest ist für uns nicht relevant da wir es auf Aoe abgesehn haben. lvln bis zum Ranger: Das lvln bis zum Ranger ist relativ simpel den einzigen skill den ihr braucht ist Junk Arrow, den maxt ihr und lvlt wirklich nur mit dem, ohne skill zu kämpfen ist unsinn. Auf lvl 60 könnt ihr dann euer Restat nehmen um noch ein paar Skillpunkte dazuzubekommen dann macht ihr alle skills so hoch wie es sein muss für den nächsten, die einzigen Acro skills die ihr max haben MÜSST sind perfect Block(20% Blockrate) und Arrow Rain lvln mit dem Ranger: Es geht auch gut ohne fs aber wer einen findet sollte das auch ausnutzen, besonders toll ist es wen er neben den ganz wichtigen skills auch schon cat's reflex max habt da bekommt ihr nochmal 14% Blockrate. Hier jetzt einmal die Reihenfolge wie ihr eure Skills einsetzen solltet, vor 70: Ice Arrow Flame Arrow Ice Arrow Arrow Rain Flame ARrow und wieder Ice Arrow. Mit 70 kann man es dann so machen: Piercing Arrow Flame Arrow Ice Arrow Arrow Rain und von neu. : :